Meeting the Royal Family
by CrazyOtaku13
Summary: Loki takes Natasha to meet his parents for the first time. Drabble.


"My Mother is ecstatic to meet you."

Natasha heard that line exactly thirty-seven times over the course of three days. She started keeping track after the sixth time Loki used it during a two minute conversation. "I know," she boredly answered. "And she wants to see how great a woman I am for taking good care of her little baby," she teased, pinching and pulling his cheek. "What should I wear?" she wondered, unsure if a black cocktail dress would be suitable for meeting the King and Queen of Asgard. Maybe something floor-length…

"Let me handle this, darling." Loki grabbed her shoulders and led her into the bathroom. "How about something like this?" he wondered, magically outfitting her with a silk, dark green gown. "I adore seeing you in green. It brings out your lovely eyes and complements your hair," he noted, twirling a curl around his finger.

The dress fit her nicely, showing off her curves without looking too trashy. It kept her chest and arms covered, making her nice and warm. "As long as your mother approves, then great." She turned around to give Loki a kiss. "I love it."

"Are you ready to go?" he asked, running his hands along her hips.

"I've never met a man's parents before," Natasha smirked. "And a King and Queen, no less. If they hate me, you know that I'm not going anywhere," she reminded him.

"Well, if Odin hates you, then that gives me all the more reason to want to marry you," Loki proudly grinned.

Funny, he loved mentioning Frigga, but never Odin. Natasha knew he despised the guy, but was it going to be alright if Loki brought her home just for his dad to mock? "I don't think the King is someone I wanna piss off," she shrugged.

"You will bring me great enjoyment," Loki chuckled. "Shall we, then?" he asked, pulling her closer to his chest.

She nodded and they suddenly went from her bathroom to a room adorned with gold stonework and columns of pillars lining the narrow halls. Natasha strayed from Loki's embrace at the sound of a woman's voice.

"Loki!" Frigga stepped down from her throne and down a series of steps for a closer look at her future daughter. "And Natasha." She smiled widely, her deep blue eyes sparkling at the sight of the couple.

Even though Natasha knew that Loki and Frigga weren't blood related, there was something awfully familiar about the way they smiled. "Your Highness." She curtsied, not wanting to disrespect Frigga after Loki told her all about the goddess' blade wielding techniques. Frigga was a warrior, and that intrigued the Black Widow. Nothing beat having a badass Mother-in-law.

The goddess beamed and pulled Natasha in for a hug. "You are more beautiful than Loki described!"

Natasha felt awkward by the unexpected affectionate embrace and rolled her eyes at Loki. "The dress was his idea," she mentioned.

Frigga soon pulled away and took Natasha's hands in hers. "My King, you haven't said a word," she began, shooting her husband a warning look. "Come and greet our guest."

"Yes, Father," Loki said with a crooked grin. "Say hello to Natasha," he told the old man as he sat on his throne.

As much as Asgard's King resented the mortal's presence, he rose from his golden throne and slowly approached his family. If Loki wanted to be with a woman whose years were fleeting, then who was he to stop the boy? At least she seemed to be keeping him in line. "A pleasure, Natasha," he stated, nodding at the red-head.

"Thank you for inviting me to your home," Natasha answered, noticing the way his eyes reminded her of Thor's.

"Mother, Father," Loki interrupted, "if you don't mind, I would like to show Natasha the view from the balcony."

"Lunch will be served in an hour," Frigga told the two.

Natasha flashed one last smile at the King and Queen before Loki showed her to a marble balcony overlooking all of Asgard. The cylindrical structures and buildings of gold glistened in the afternoon sunlight. She spotted the rainbow bridge she had heard so much about stretch on for miles. "It's beautiful," she breathed.

"I'm glad you think so," Loki commented, leaning in to kiss her cheek. "I am sure this will not be the last you see of it. I can tell my parents adore you."

Natasha hummed. "Odin seemed ecstatic."

"He behaved much better than expected."

"You really think he likes me?" she asked.

"I love you," Loki answered. "With my whole heart." He softly kissed her lips. "And that is all that matters."


End file.
